The vengeance of Fiona Glenanne
by purdys pal
Summary: Fiona's response to her little sister's death changed her forever. The consequences of her actions would follow her for years to come, finally catching up to her in Miami. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

The vengeance of Fiona Glenanne.

Part One.

.

"It's not fair Ma!" Maureen Glenanne shut her eyes and raised her face towards the ceiling. She could hear her eldest daughter stamping around her bedroom. Closet doors being thrown open and then slammed shut.

"Fiona!" She shouted up the stairs. "Connor is working nights you're going to have his Mother knocking on the wall." Connor Murphy lived next door and was just as happy as Maureen that her daughters were going to be way for a week.

Coming down the stairs, banging her suitcase on each step, she hadn't finished complaining.

"Sean's Place only has two bedrooms and I was going there to get away from her." She jabbed a finger in the direction of her baby sister.

"Clare hasn't been to Sean's flat, don't be selfish Fiona." Her Mother told her, trying to defuse the argument that was building. "And he invited both of you."

Clare stuck her tongue out at her sister."Clare stop that." It had been the same since Clare had been old enough to answer her big sister back. The two of them bickered constantly, but heaven help anyone who spoke a bad word about one in the other's hearing. The pair of them were far worse than all her boys together.

When the taxi finally arrived and they left the house for the train station she sighed with relief. Sitting down with a calming cup of tea. She put her feet up, a whole week of peace would be a luxury.

.

Sean was waiting at Newry train station, he could hear them before he saw them his two beautiful red headed sisters so a like in every way. A big smile came to his face, and he waved his arm high over his head to attract their attention. Once they were through the barrier he gave them each a big kiss and a hug then took their cases and led them over to his car. Beaming with pride at their expressions.

"How do you afford this?" Clare asked staring wide eyed at the six year old BMW.

"How do you think?" Fiona rolled her eyes, sometimes Clare could be such a baby. "How would it look for -"

"Fi, shut up." Sean gave her a hard look. Nearly blurting out who he was and who he worked for in the middle of the street. The way she blushed and dropped her head he knew she understood.

"You drive." With a grin he threw her the keys, showing her he wasn't really angry. A big smile came to Fiona's face as she opened the door and slid in behind the wheel of the large car. It took her a while to get the seat right so her feet could reach the pedals. Sean held the backdoor open for Clare and as she got in he lent over.

"I'll give you some driving lessons later on in the week, ok little sis?" He was rewarded by a heavy sigh from Fiona and a smirk from Clare.

"She's too young." Fiona stated and with that the two of them were at each others throats again. Sean got into the passenger seat and smiled. This was one of the main things he missed after leaving home. All the brothers loved to play one girl off the other then watch the fireworks.

.

Fiona stopped the car, her face paling. "Sean?" Ahead of them was an Army patrol blocking the way, soldiers were flanking both sides of the street their guns held across their chests.

"It's ok Fi, let me drive though. The has been a bit of trouble recently, that's what this is about." They swapped places. "You've both got your IDs on you?" He waited until both girls had their documents out of their bags. Then he started forward slowly, winding his window down and coming to a halt when ordered. Both Fiona and Clare sat in silence as Sean did all the talking, the Soldier who had stopped the car checked their paperwork. Meanwhile another was running a mirror on a pole under the car checking for explosives and others stood on alert. After a few moments they were allowed to drive on.

.

They spent that first night in Sean's flat catching him up on the gossip from home. The two girls curled up at opposite ends of his sofa and Sean in his favourite comfy chair they stayed up until the early hours of the morning.

The following day, Clare asked about going into the city centre and spending the day shopping. Fiona would usually of been pleased to go out round the shops, especially somewhere new. However last time she stayed with Sean as well as teaching her to drive he took her pistol shooting at a local range and now she was developing love for firearms. She wanted to go shooting.

"Why don't you two go shopping today, and we'll go to the gun range tomorrow." Sean tried to mediate, forgetting who he was dealing with.

"When Clare says shopping. What she means is shoplifting." Fiona answered smugly, as she rooted through her sister's handbag ignoring the protests. "She only wants me with her to help cut the security tags." She produced a tool another brother had made for Clare, designed to remove tags without damaging the clothes. "That and to watch her back."

Clare marched over and snatched her property back, she took hold of Fiona's top and pulled on it with her finger tips. "Oh it's me is it, miss high and mighty and how did you get this?" She let go of Fi's expensive designer blouse. With a flick of her long red hair she turned away to grin at her brother.

That was her mistake, Fiona grabbed the back of Clare's sweater pulling her over backwards. "Don't accuse me - " She stopped, mouth open but no sound coming out. Not only had she pulled harder than she had intended, Clare knocked against the kitchen table as she fell and a full glass of cranberry juice toppled off and over her favourite top.

The shriek could be heard all the way through the block of flats. "You bitch!" Clare scrabbled to her feet looking down at her ruined clothes.

Sean knew it was a risk, but his flat was only small and he didn't want it destroyed. So taking his chances he grabbed hold of Fiona before she could launch herself at her younger sister, he shoved her out of the front door and into the hall way then he shut the door in her face. Leaning against the door to stop her getting back in, he turned to Clare.

"I'm sure Fi will say she's sorry once she's calmed down. Now before you say or do anything else go get cleaned up." He ordered his less volatile sister.

Giving Sean a furious look Clare headed towards her room. "you tell that bitch I'm going to take her new jumper to replace this one." She shouted out. Fiona had obviously heard her because Sean felt the kick against the door.

"You tell that spoilt baby to keep her thieving hands outta my stuff." Fiona yelled back.

"Look I'm going to take her to the gun range. If you go into town, be careful. Don't have me going home to tell Ma you're in jail." Sean slid out of the front door, managing to keep Fiona from pushing by him.

.

Sean sat to the side while his sister shot one of the club's pistols. She had calmed down remarkably quickly once they were in the car. Being almost sweet now she had got her own way.

"She was excited to go out in a strange city, and you ruined her top. How long had she spent getting ready this morning?" Sean commented, as Fiona brought up the gun to fire.

Fiona only just got the shot onto the target, Sean smiled, he had made his point.

"Try and breathe and relax." He told her, thinking that it was advice that Fiona should take to heart in all aspects of her life.

Once they had started shooting Fiona had began to forgive him for throwing her out of the flat.

"I'll make a bread pudding when we get in, she won't be back for hours, and then you can take her to the video shop let pick a film to watch." Her next shot was closer to the bulls eye.

He pulled a face. "If it's going to be a girly night, I might go down the pub."

.

Fiona usually made quite a nice bread pudding, not as good as her Mother but never as bad as this one turned out. She blamed it on Sean's oven. They stared at the burnt brown coloured dessert with blackened currants and sultanas. She thought about throwing it away but decided Clare would probably find it funny so she left it on the table and went to settle down with a book.

It got to six o clock and Clare still wasn't home. Sean was beginning to threaten violence on the missing girl. She would only go into town from now on if Fiona went with her. Fiona sat quietly reading, she knew how Clare could forget the time when enjoying herself. She wasn't worried about her getting caught, nobody in the family was as good at stealing as the youngest Glenanne.

.

Clare walked along the pavement a pleasant warm feeling in her heart. It came from a fantastic day spent going around the shops in Newry town centre. Totally new to the area, none of the security guards knew her face so she had no worries about being followed. Now loaded down with shopping bags she made her way back to Sean's. She had even forgiven Fiona, and got her a couple of very nice tops to say no hard feelings. She saw another checkpoint had been set up, but was unconcerned just a little put out at having to jiggle her bags about while finding her ID. Having been given the all clear she continued on her way.

She had gone no more than a dozen steps when she heard the roar of a car accelerating towards the soldiers,turning she watched the car smash through the roadblock and the loud cracks of shots being fired. She stood frozen, a quizzical look flickered over her face and she looked down, a frown forming at all the blood over her coat.

In slow motion her legs buckled and she slumped on to the cold pavement, She tried to speak as the young soldier who had checked her ID dropped down beside her. He was talking but she couldn't hear his words, she tried to speak but coughed instead, then started to gasp for air. 'Oh God this hurts.' she thought as she struggled to breathe, she coughed one last time then was still.

.

Fiona glanced up from where she sat, at the sound of a heavy bang on the front door, followed by loud shouting. Sean opened the door to his next door neighbour Stevie Doyle, the young man was breathing heavily, his face flushed from running.

"Sean, I think you need to get down to Barley Street, the Army set up a checkpoint and some wee girl has been shot it looks like your sister."

Sean sprinted down the street, not even going back inside to tell his other sister. As he neared the scene he slowed down and pushed through the growing crowd. His heart was hammering in his chest and a pit seemed to be forming in his stomach. He had to grab hold of a man standing in the crowd to stop himself falling to the ground.

Four soldiers stood around the body of a girl. Long red hair fanned out around her head and blood pooled about the small dainty body. He couldn't see her face though, he desperately wanted to see the girl's face.

"Clare!" Sean shouted and pushed through, towards the body. Those who knew who he was got out of his way. Breaking through the police line holding the bystanders back, he was grabbed immediately. Furiously he fought with the policemen who tried to stop him reaching his sister, until finally he was thrown to the floor and someone knelt on his back while handcuffs were clicked around his wrists. Even then he continued to struggle calling out his sister's name.

"Jesus!" Someone in the crowd called out. "They're arresting Sean Glenanne."

An Army Captain could see how this was going and called in re-enforcements. While waiting for them to arrive he arranged for Clare's body was carried away to the coroners office and Sean to be taken into custody. As Sean was driven away in the back of an armored police car, bricks started to rain down on the patrol men still on the scene. More and more of the local youths poured out of the nearby houses and alleyways, a molotov cocktail hit the road infront of the remaining soldiers lighting up the road. "Murderers!" Was shouted out, and then taken up by the crowd.

.

Fiona had followed Sean down the street, she heard his desperate cry and then as the crowd began to turn angry Fiona felt a gentle hand on her arm. It was Stevie, "Come on girl you shouldn't be out here now."

"But Clare? Sean?" She couldn't get her head around what had happened it was all to terrible, she shook and if Stevie hadn't wrapped an arm around her she would off collapsed.

"Clare." Fiona began to wail as it hit her, Clare was dead. Her baby sister had gone. She pushed her fist into her mouth to stop herself screaming.

Stevie carried her into his Mother's house and as the woman and her daughters comforted her. Stevie and his three brothers headed out into the street.

Fiona lay in a large double bed with two of Stevie's sisters. She had stopped crying hours earlier, now her body jumped and twitched at every scream and crash she heard coming up off the street. The was random cracks of gunfire and she could see the shadows of flames that came through the window from the cars below that had been set on fire. By daylight she was exhausted and numb, after a wash she went in to the kitchen and sat, hands wrapped around a mug of tea staring into space.

Sean appeared at mid-day with bruised ribs and a black eye, they stood hugging for ages. He held his sister tight and stroked her head as she cried into his chest. When she was calm again he broke more bad news. They wouldn't release Clare's body until their investigation was finished. Also he wanted Fiona to go home without him, he was known to the security forces and was being watched. He didn't want to bring that trouble home to his Mother. He planned to stay in the North until just before the funeral.

Peter Glenanne turned up several hours later to pick up his sister and take her home. Peter was the second oldest, he lived in Belfast and had set off as soon as he had got word what had happened. He disappeared with Sean for a short while, then started back to the family home with his heart broken sister.

.

It was two weeks before Clare's body was released, and returned to her family. The official report said Clare had been killed by a single bullet from one of the soldiers who had been firing on the car that had broken through the checkpoint. It was ruled an accident, the soldier would be reprimanded. The car had been stolen and had been found a mile away.

Once home Fiona remained quiet, anybody who spoke to her was faced with a cold angry glare and silence. Eventually people started to stay out of her way. After the funeral she approached Sean just before he was leaving to go back to the North.

"I what to join the cause." She said. "I want you to take me before the council."

"God, no Fi. Please Ma will kill me if I do that." He pleaded.

"Take me or I'll do it myself. Then Ma really will kill you." She stared at him, her voice calm and firm.

Reluctantly he nodded his agreement. If he took her she might get a measure of respect. It would definitely be better than her trying to get an interview alone. Looking back at the graveyard he felt that he was about to lose his remaining sister.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vengeance of Fiona Glenanne.

Part Two.

Sean had never realized before exactly how single minded his sister could be. They had been back in his little flat in Newry for three weeks now and everyday so far she had been out driving around the town searching out checkpoints. Once she found one she would sit for hours, hidden from view and watch. Everything she saw went into her notebook, how many men, the routines they followed on searches how long they stayed in each place, any detail she thought might help.

He saw the toll it took on her, how she trembled and tears filled her eyes as she would stare at the soldiers from a distance. But she insisted on doing it, she was making a plan, and the plan had to be perfect. Her only disappointment so far was, she had to accept she would never know the names of the soldiers involved. But she did know what regiment had been on duty and she had memorized their badge details.

Neither of them mentioned Clare's name, or spoke of what had happened, it was far too painful. Each night they would go to the local pub and Sean would watch over her as she drank and then became loud about her hatred for all things British.

It was her drunken ranting that had caused him to be called into a meeting with the local unit chiefs. She was attracting too much attention, he was given his orders. Shut her up, or they would. He left the meeting filled with anger, they would not sanction a revenge attack, not at the moment. Something big was in the planning stages and they did not want any unnecessary attention.

.

Every time she drove through a checkpoint Fiona imagined taking out Sean's AK47, which he thought was so well hidden, and opening fire. How many would she be able to kill before they killed her. She wondered what it would be like to be shot to death, would it hurt, how much pain had Clare suffered in her final moments. Then she would pull herself back from the brink by thinking of her plan. It was like a comfort blanket to her, going over the details soothed her mind, imagining the devastation she was going to cause made it bearable when she saw the uniforms she hated so much.

But yesterday evening Sean had told her to forget it all. She was considered too loud, too undisciplined, a liability. The were plotting something big and her rantings were putting whatever it was in jeopardy.

She was proud of herself, she did not cry in front of him. She kept her head up and looked him in the eye as he ripped her heart out. Clare was his sister too, and he was telling her they could do nothing without the say so from a group of old men. When he finished she let him know exactly what she thought of the unit chiefs and him.

"I never thought the day would come when I'd hear you talk about the big picture Sean. It's _our sister_ lying in a grave killed by those animals and you just want to let it lie." She glared him. "Go back to _your commanders_ and tell them you've done as you were told like a good little soldier."

Then she turned away shrugging off his hand when he tried to stop her leaving. She would show them, she had her plan and it was nearly complete. She had waited too long already.

.

Sean stayed away from the flat that night, he wanted to give her a little space. When he walked through his front door the next morning he came to an abrupt halt. The was a smell, an odour he recognized but definitely should not be in his home. Slamming the door shut he strode into the kitchen, his face already turning red with anger. Fiona was stood behind the kitchen table a mixing bowl in one hand, a wooden spatula in the other stirring a thin blue-grey paste. On the table before her were various different chemicals.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled, storming forward he jerked the bowl from her hands and dragged her into the lounge. Throwing her down on the sofa he pointed at her, trying to speak but so angry at first he couldn't get the words out. He paced back and forth running his hands through his hair to stop himself wrapping them round her neck.

"Where the hell did you get the recipe?" He finally managed to ask. Trying to maintain a level of calm.

"Before we left home I found Dad's old note book." She pulled the thick rubber gloves off her hands. Her expression defiant.

"Dad's recipe?" He raised his eyebrows, finding it hard to believe the lengths she was going to. "Oh that's great Fi. Do you realize what would happen if the Police or the Army raided us now and the is homemade explosive being displayed on the kitchen table. You stupid-" He began to lose control again and turned to punch the wall.

Their Father, Eammon Glenanne once a legendary bombmaker in Belfast. Killed when he made a fatal error and blew himself up with a faulty timer. Sean was the only one in the family to carry on his legacy, and he hadn't known the old man had left a book. Yet she had found it during the two weeks she was home for the funeral, he wondered what else she had come across.

"Well if you helped me instead of getting in my way I wouldn't have to do it this way." She snapped back, trying to stand, but he pushed her backdown.

"So help me Fi if you keep this up I'll tell Ma what you're up to and have her send you off to her folks place in Connemara, see how you like that." He rubbed the blood from his knuckles where he had broken the skin.

"I'd run away, I'm nearly twenty years old Sean I'm not a kid. Now I'm doing this with your help or without it. So teach me to do it properly or stay out of my way." She stood up, daring him to stop her. When he didn't move, she walked back into the kitchen and picked up the bowl to begin stirring again.

He stared out of the window at the street below, he had do something before she got herself killed. Turning, he followed her back into the kitchen. "It's too thin." He said in a quiet voice, nodding at her mixture. "If it's too thin it won't set properly."

She looked up at him not sure that she heard him correctly.

"We'll dispose of it and I'll show you how to mix a proper batch. But not here. At my safe house. Remember Da's rules, never in the house." He took the bowl off her gently.

"Will you get me a meeting?" She questioned sharply, not quite ready to trust him.

"No, they won't see you Fi. But I'll help you, we'll do it together and worry about the consequences later." He promised.

.

They got hold of an old small delivery van, and in the dead of night they took it to an empty warehouse. Inside Sean instructed Fiona on how to arm the bomb they had made together, he made sure she remembered exactly what to do. He would not be there when the time came, she would be alone. He was going to make sure he was across the other side of town and being seen by a lot of people. They had already made a big show of him kicking her out of the flat and being sent home. Afterwards she would have to get to their Mother's as quick as possible so her alibi would hold up.

After Sean left she settled down for a few hours, running through the plan time and time again checking if she had forgotten anything. Wondering if, after she did this would she feel any better, would she get a small measure of peace.

As the sun started to rise she started up the van's engine and made her way back towards the town. They had found the checkpoint the evening before, driven through it on their way to where the bomb was being stored. As she drew near she reached over and armed the bomb then placed a heavy brick over the accelerator pedal. As the van began to pick up speed she switched off the headlights and opened the door. Taking a deep breath she threw herself clear of the vehicle. The soldiers had seen her, and had opened fire already scattering to the sides guessing the purpose of the unmanned van.

Ducking down as she got to her feet, Fiona ran towards where her escape vehicle was hidden, the was bullets coming at her now. Then came an almighty bang, followed by the noise of wreckage hitting the road, she heard several voices crying out in pain and then more shots were fired in her general direction.

Starting the getaway car with trembling fingers, she felt her heart hammering in her chest, and felt alive for the first time since her sister's death. Breathing heavily she pulled out onto the road and started south as quick as she could. One thought was now in her head. One down, one to go.

.

Sean had driven back into Newry, with the bomb made and Fiona determined to be the one to plant it. He was going to have all sides coming at him. He had to get himself a cast iron alibi.

He pulled up and reached over into the back of his car, the was a carrier bag holding one full and one empty bottle of irish wiskey, he dropped the empty one on the front seat of his car and then took a couple of long drinks from the second bottle spilling a little on himself and in the car. Then he started off again, making the car drift over the road. He hadn't travelled far when he was stopped and as soon as one of the police officers stuck their head in the car and got a whiff of the fumes he was arrested. When Fi's bomb went off he was in Newry police station charged with drunk driving being held in a cell until morning.

The next couple of days he faced questioning from the police and the Army, then on his release he was brought before the IRA Heirarchy to prove to them he wasn't involved. He felt himself very lucky that by the end of it all he still had his knee caps.

.

The bomb attack on an Army patrol made all the newspapers. Four Soldiers seriously injured, patrols were increased and known members of the IRA were brought in for questioning. Fiona Glenanne was at that point the most unpopular name in Northern Ireland.

She didn't know it at the time but she had a fan. A man whose hatred ran as deep as hers. He knew she needed a friend, a powerful friend who could keep her enemies at bay. He thought he was just the man for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

The vengeance of Fiona Glenanne.

Part three,

"May I join you?"

Fiona looked up at the man standing before her table in the Gallows Tree pub. Maybe five years or so older than her, thick black hair not bad looking with a muscular body. Behind him stood two other men, possibly bodyguards. She felt fairly safe sat in her local tavern, Dublin was along way from Newry.

"Sure." She kicked a chair out for him to sit down facing her, smiling she pushed her empty glass across to him. "And you are?"

"Thomas O'Neill I'm a big fan of your work." He handed her glass to one of his men and directed him to get the drinks in.

"Am I meant to know who you are Thomas?" She asked, her tone light and friendly.

He laughed. "We share similar interests, but that's a talk for somewhere more private."

They chatted for an hour or so, then he suggested going somewhere a little bit more private. When she had drawn back from him her eyes wary. He had laughed again and slipped a handgun under the table and into her hand.

"I try anything you don't like you can shoot me girl. How's that for a deal?" He had a dangerous but charming air about him. She was becoming enchanted. Nothing had prepared Fiona for this sort of offer, she nodded her agreement and slipped the weapon into her coat pocket. When she stood up he wrapped an arm around her waist and they left looking like the best of friends. For the next six months that is exactly what they were.

He took her under his wing, taught her all the things Sean had been wary about sharing with her. In return she was with him body and soul, she had never known anyone as exciting as Thomas O'Neill and his hatred matched her own. In Fiona Glenanne he had a great asset, and a beautiful woman who happily stood at his side with an assault rifle in one hand and a pipe bomb in the other.

.

O'Neill had set up his headquarters in a disused railway siding outside Belfast, several miles from the nearest village and only accessed by a narrow dirt track. It offered privacy and security. It was here he stored his supplies and made his bombs.

Fiona looked at the large packing case O'Neill was preparing to take his latest invention, this one looked particularly nasty, she noted the large amount of rat killer he was adding to the ball bearings that would provide additional shrapnel.

"Whose this pretty parcel for?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his neck. He hadn't been home in days, all his time consumed with his next big plan.

"Queen Elizabeth Girls School, Lisburn. They young ladies are going on a field trip I thought they could deliver our little present here to the brave boys of the Belfast Crown Court." He returned the kiss pulling her into his arms.

"And the rat poison you're mixing in with it?"

" An anti coagulant, the blood of all the poor little rich girls spilt over the steps of the courthouse will make great photo headlines don't you think?" He was very proud of this bomb, it would make him famous. He noticed that she wasn't sharing his enthusiasm.

"What's this?" He caressed her face trying to wipe away the frown that was forming. "If their brats weren't over here they wouldn't be in danger may be it will encourage a few to return to their own country."

She sighed, it was always the same with him, a free Ireland at any cost. she looked at the bomb again it was nearly complete.

"So when are you delivering it?" She gave him her best smile.

"Tonight, they run a check first thing in the morning after that I've got a man going to distract the driver and I'll slip this little beauty into place." His eyes had a dreamy quality to them as he thought about the death and destruction he was about to cause.

"Well if you're going to busy." She moved away from him. "I think I'll go and visit my Ma, I've not seen her for over a week.

He barely registered her leaving, this bomb was going to bring him the recognition he deserved.

.

Fiona drove away wondering what the hell had she been doing with this man for the last six months. She finally saw what Sean had said about him was true. He was mad, and so was she for following him. How could anyone think killing children could be justified. She would have to make this right.

Cursing she realized too late that she should of stayed longer, found out how he planned to transport the device. Then she could of put some sort of plan together, set up a proper ambush. Now she was going to have to find a hiding place to wait and watch. Parking the car out of sight she checked what she had on her, not a lot. In future she would make sure she never travelled without enough weaponry to see her through any problem she came across.

In the darkness she could barely see them loading the crate into a small van, if she was going to destroy it , it would have to be now. She brought up the assault rifle O'Neill had given her at Christmas and looked through the sight. Flicking the gun onto fully automatic she began firing, on the fifth shot the van exploded, sending out the rat poison covered ball bearings in all directions. She watched the blaze, breathing deeply, her eyes counting four dead bodies below, the was eight men all together including her ex lover, that meant the was four out of sight possibly dead or injured but maybe alive and looking for payback. All that mattered to Fiona was that she got away as fast as possible.

.

Fiona fled back to Sean, explaining to him what she had done. He arranged for her to get out of the country. O'Neill would be on the warpath, if he caught up with her she'd be dead.

She went across the water to England, from there on to France. Sean had given her the name of a Basque Separatist supporter who robbed banks to raise funds for his cause. She had been there nearly a year when Sean finally called her home, O'Neill had been told to get out of Ireland he had gone too far setting off a bomb in a hospital with no warning. He was in Europe, France was no longer safe for her.

Besides he had other news, he had a name, the driver of the car that broke through the roadblock where Clare had died. Apparently whoever had been protecting him from reprisals had decided to stop.

.

Craig Smith, youngest of four brothers who claimed to be fund raisers, in fact they ran a loan sharking and protection business. Nearly two years ago he was out joyriding with a group of friends and decided to crash a checkpoint. It was a game to them, a bit of excitement.

Once she was back in Ireland, Fiona and Sean set about stalking the Smith brothers finding out where they lived and where they went to drink. Fiona didn't want to waste time getting to know them too well she had become heartily sick of surviellence work when she had watched the army patrols all that time ago. Surviellence gave her too much time to think, it reminded her of Clare and how she died. So she quickly came up with a plan. It was one she had been taught by O'Neill, it was a dirty trick but effective.

She found out where Craig Smith lived and waited for him to go out for the evening. With Sean keeping watch she went up to his flat on the second floor of an old victorian mansion house. Once she was sure she was alone she removed the door handle and locking mechanism from his front door and quickly had both wired up with enough C4 to kill whoever opened the door.

They waited, hidden in the shadow of a doorway, Sean's arm drapped over her shoulder. It was a long wait, finally they saw him staggering along the pavement so drunk he could barely stand. Fiona flinched at the sound of the explosion. They waited expectantly, for the army to arrive and clear the scene. Finally they brought him out, she sagged against her brother, Smith wasn't dead. He came out on a stretcher, his right arm gone from the elbow down, the right side of his face badly burnt, but he was alive.

"How?" She gasped her voice little more than a whisper. She had witnessed her ex lover do the same thing and the intended victim had died. She had done it exactly as he had done, why hadn't it worked.

"I don't know Fi." Sean started to lead her away, a bombing like this was personal the police would be photographing the crowd hoping to spot some one with a grudge against the Smiths. "Fiona, it has to be over with now." He told her. "It will eat you up, understand. You've crippled him."

She nodded, truth be told her previous year in France had changed her, taught her a trade. She would continue to support the cause but she wanted no more killing. She would rob banks, do a little gun dealing. Just like Ettienne had shown her.

.

Kian, Steve and Bobby Smith visited their baby brother every day in hospital. When they weren't at his bedside they were hunting for whoever blew his arm off. Systematically they went through every business rival they had, torturing anybody they thought might have a clue to who would attack them in such a way. At one point they had a lead, the bomb was something used by a bombmaker called O'Neill, and the man was in the wind no one had seen him in months. Kian sent out the word he wanted O'Neill brought to him, in one piece, because he wanted to get the information from him himself.

In the end he didn't need him, he discovered by dumb luck the people he was looking for were Sean and Fiona Glenanne. The owner of a hardware shop in Newry town centre happened to mention the young girl killed by soldiers a few years earlier and how badly the family had taken her death.

Sean Glenanne was one of the Newry unit bombmakers. His sister was rumored to be half mad with grief, she was also rumored to of been Thomas O'Neill girlfriend at one time. Both of them had the necessary skills to wire a door to blow.

He couldn't attack them straight on, Sean was moving up in the IRA council. Killing him would effectively sign the Smith brothers death warrant. The girl, Fiona was considered a valuable asset. Still they both lived violent and unpredictable lives something was bound to put them within his reach if he waited long enough.

No one every said the Smith brothers were patient men, but on this they would bide their time. It was a long wait but when a rumour started to spread through Dublin that O'Neill had Fiona and was bringing her back to Eire they realized their time had come. When O'Neill was arrested the word spread, Fiona Glenanne was a traitor her lover was an American spy. Not even Sean could save her now. The Smith brothers headed to Miami.

.

The last thing Michael Westen remembered was sitting at a set of traffic lights driving home after a job well done. Another car had pulled up next to his, and that was the last he knew until he woke up moments ago his ankles tied to the legs of the chair he was sat in, his right wrist handcuffed to the arm of the chair. His left arm stretched out in front of him on a table held in place by a rope around his wrist tied to the leg of the table. He stared at his left hand, a small piece of C4 was taped into his palm. He looked up at the men who stood by the door of the room.

"Do I know you?" He asked, unable to take his eyes of the explosive.

"No, but we know who you are. Michael Westen, disgraced American spy. Close friend of Fiona Glenanne."

Michael nodded, guessing he was to be used as leverage. "And the reason for this?" He looked at his hand.

"Oh that, it is to send Miss Glenanne a message. Let her know we've found her." The man who spoke came over and pressed a detonating cap into the explosive. Michael tensed, beginning to sweat. This man intended to blow his arm off at the very least.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked eyes now fixed on the switch in the man's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The vengeance of Fiona Glenanne.

Part four,

As soon as they knew Thomas O'Neill wouldn't be returning to Eire anytime soon. The Smith brothers started to make their own plans to travel to Miami. Bobby would stay behind to carry on running the family business. Kian, Steve, and Craig would travel to Miami and find the girl themselves. Sean Glenanne had been seen back at his Mother's in Dublin still recovering from his injuries. If they moved fast he wouldn't know they had gone after his sister until too late. Besides with her boyfriend having been outed as an American spy Sean would have trouble getting anyone to help him protect her.

Two weeks after O'Neill's arrest they arrived in Miami and after getting settled into their rented villa. Kian made arrangements to speak to O'Neills attorney, he had some questions that only the man facing terrorist charges could answer. He had to spread quite a bit of money around but eventually he had his answers. He knew where Fiona lived, he knew who her friends were and where she did business.

He knew with the information he had gathered, killing her probably wouldn't be that difficult if all he wanted was a simple hit, but that wasn't all he wanted. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done to Craig. His younger brother not only lost most of his arm, his face had been so severely burnt he had under gone years of skin grafts and was still scarred. It wasn't just personal though, she had damaged their business, given others the confidence to chip away at their little empire. She had to be made an example, cross the Smiths and you would pay however long it took.

She did have a weakness, the ex spy, if they could get hold of him. Make her watch him suffer before killing the pair of them. Now that had possibilities.

They had a small window of opportunity, once Sean found out where they were, both Westen and Glenanne would be alerted. So they took turns following the couple from a distance waiting for the chance to grab one or both of them.

.

The job had been an easy one, Michael actually had felt guilty involving Fiona and Sam, especially as Sam had a prior engagement. But they had made him promise he wouldn't go off and do things on his own. Apparently he wasn't a team player, so to prove them wrong he had told them he had a meeting with a disgruntled ex employee of their most recent client. They then insisted on providing what turned out to be unnecessary back up.

Afterwards Sam had set straight off to catch up with his friend and her luxury yacht. While Fiona had headed back to her own place to sort out a weapons shipment that should of gone out two days ago. Leaving Michael to go back to the loft to catch up on the sleep he had been missing recently.

It was a warm muggy evening, with no air conditioning in the Charger he had the window down. He pulled up at a set of traffic lights next to another car. The passenger lent out of their window and called out to him as he looked over he got a face full of mace. Pawing at his eyes with one hand he tried to get the window up. That was the last he knew as someone had quickly walked up and hit him hard knocking him unconsious.

He woke up tied to a chair in an abandoned office his ankles were tied to the chair legs his right wrist handcuffed to the arm of the chair. His left arm was pulled across the table in front of him. A rope around his wrist tied to the far leg of the table kept his arm out stretched palm upward. His eyes were fixed on the small piece of C4 taped to that hand. He glanced up as a tall heavy set man came into the room and pushed a detonator cap into the putty like explosive.

"Do I know you?" He asked, trying to mask his fear. He noticed two more men stood in the doorway.

"No. We know who you are though. Michael Westen, disgraced American spy. Close friend of Fiona Glenanne."

More people from Fiona's past, he should of killed Strickler when Fiona had first suggested it to him. Now he was being used to get to her.

"And the reason for this?" He eyed his hand.

"Oh that is to let Miss Glenanne know we've found her." Kian Smith smiled.

"Can't we talk about this first?" He asked, beginning to sweat. They obviously intended to blow his arm off and the wasn't a thing he could do to stop them.

"Oh you're going to talk." He pulled out Michael's phone. "This is what's going to happen, you're going to tell her to meet you. If you do well I'll end things quick for you. Otherwise, I'm going to start with your left hand and see how many more parts I can blow off until you die from blood loss and shock."

He scrolled to Fiona's number and pressed the dial key. Putting the phone on loud speaker he placed it in front of Michael on the table.

"Michael?" Fiona answered. "I thought you were going home to sleep?"

He hesitated, and Smith held up the remote switch, thumb over the trigger. "Fi, honey, I need you to come and meet me right now." He hoped she got the message.

"Where are you?" He couldn't tell by her tone if she had understood or not. Smith put a piece of paper down on the table with an address on it.

"I'm at the Glades industrial site warehouse 54."

"Ok I'm on my way." She hung up and he sighed, lowering his head.

"You've bought yourself a bit more time. I want to see her face when I take your hand."

.

Fiona hung up from her call with Michael, he called her honey, had he meant it? It was an old code word for danger, run away as fast as you can. Also 'come right now' was what his Mother use to say to tell him to stay away. But he had only left her an hour ago what sort of trouble could he have got himself into in an hour? Had they missed something? She went to ring Sam, then took a deep breath he wasn't going to answer. He had gone straight from the job to the yacht belonging to his most recent lady friend. He was going to be somewhere out in the Atlantic Ocean, he couldn't get back in time. She was going to have to do this all alone.

.

An hour had passed and they were still waiting for one of their lookouts to announce they had seen Fiona Glenanne approaching.

"He must of warned her somehow." Steve told his older brother glaring at Michael as he spoke.

Kian looked from his brother to the prisoner, running over what Michael had said in the phone call. "Is he right, did you warn her?" He raised the remote as a threat.

"I told her what you wanted me to." Michael pointed out. "She'll be here." He really hoped she had heeded his warning and was getting as far away as possible. Meanwhile he just wanted to delay getting killed. The longer they held him the more chance that something would come up that would allow him to escape.

"Let's take a look out there ourselves." Kian decided. He handed the remote to Craig. "Just watch him." He ordered

Michael could do nothing but sit and wait, while being very aware of the explosive attached to his hand.

.

Fiona knew Michael had to be in the sort of trouble he didn't expect to get out of alive to tell her to runaway. So the way she saw it, she needed to get to him as quick as possible. That didn't mean she was going to rush, who ever had him obviously wanted her as well. She looked over her supply of weapons finally making a decision. A rifle, two hand guns a knife and lots and lots of bullets, as many as she could carry.

They would be watching out for her, so she parked her car well away from the industrail site and walked in using the buildings for cover. She needed to find one of the lookouts to get the information she needed.

She found what she was looking for, a man wearing a bullet proof vest holding an automatic weapon hidden behind a row of oil drums. They were expecting her to drive straight in. That was good, it meant they didn't realize Michael had sent her a warning.

She studied her intended target, he was a lot bigger than she was, he had a radio attached to the vest he wore. She would need to be quick enough to stop him calling up re-enforcements. He didn't even realize she was there, coming up behind him she used all her power to hit him on the back of his head with her rifle butt. Once he was down she dragged him with some difficulty out of sight and tied him up. Unclipping his radio she attached it to her own vest.

The lookout woke up after a couple of minutes to a splitting headache and a rifle barrel pushed into his chest. "Who do you work for?" She got straight to the point.

He shook his head, she dropped down beside him, placing the rifle on the ground she pulled out her knife placing the blade against his throat. "I'm in hurry and not in a particularly good mood. So answer the question." She put a little pressure through the blade and drew blood.

"Three brothers the one in charge is Kian Smith."

She nodded and gave him a smile of encouragement."How many men with them?"

"Five others." He gasped the knife was still drawing blood.

"Last question where is the prisoner?"

"In the warehouse office. Look lady if you care about the guy you should give yourself up."

She didn't answer just gave him a smile and then knocked him out again. So she was looking for five more look outs and then three of the Smith brothers. Wiping a stray piece of hair off her face she headed deeper in to the industrial site.

.

Michael studied Craig Smith, noting the missing arm and the badly scarred features he could guess what had happened. He had nearly fallen for Fiona's bomb in a door handle trick himself. He had been about to let himself into her bedsit in Belfast city centre, when she had reached round him and stopped him opening the door. Moving him out of the way she had opened the door just enough to slip her fingers inside and disable the booby trap. Afterwards she had shown him her security precautions. "You can't be to careful." Had been her only comment.

Looking back at the table and his hand he knew he would have to be very lucky to get away with just scars and a lost limb. With his nerves stretched to the limit the sound of gunfire in the distance made him jump. Craig turned his head to listen for a moment before turning back to him a twisted grin on his face.

"It won't be long now." His voice was harsh and raspy due to the scar tissue in his throat.

.

Fiona was dealing with the second lookout when the radio she had taken earlier crackled. "She's here." Came the voice of what would of been her third target.

Knowing she had been discovered, when he opened fire she was already ducking for cover. With the element of surprise gone she had to stop acting with stealth and cunning and go with loud and audacious. It was her preferred way of dealing with problems anyway. She just had to hope they continued to keep Michael alive as leverage.

She fell back to where she had left her car. She had always kept the promise she made herself all those years ago and didn't travel anywhere unprepared. Opening the trunk she exposed the place normally reserved for a spare tyre and pulled out a wooden box, inside protected by foam were six grenades. Slamming the trunk shut she headed back the way she had just came.

The third guard the one who had spotted her died without even knowing what had hit him. A fourth was already running away when the blast from a grenade sent him flying through the air. The last two witnessed what had happened to the others and disappeared before she got close enough to hurt them.

The Smiths obviously hadn't taken the time to check out their new employees references very well, she mused. Still they had Michael, if they had hurt him in any way they wouldn't live to regret it. Ahead she could see an old brick built warehouse the number 54 still visible on the wall. She stopped, squatting down behind a rusty skip to catch her breath before making her assault. All the old hate and rage was coming back, if she had finished what she started after Clare died none of this would be happening.

Michael read the expressions on the faces of the two older men as they came back into the room. Things were obviously not going quite how they hoped. He had seen that look before on the face's of those who tried to take on Fiona Glenanne.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vengeance of Fiona Glenanne.

Part five.

Michael read the expressions on the faces of the two older men as they came back into the room. Things were obviously not going quite how they hoped. By the way these men were acting it was clear the Smith brothers were neither trained government assassins or IRA enforcers. Professionals would of brought in their own teams. They would not have employed support staff who ran away when threatened by a couple of grenades.

Kian pushed into the room, and began pacing back and forth in front of the table where Michael was being held. His face was flushed with anger, hands opening and closing into fists.

_How the hell had one tiny woman seen off six grown men. How had she got hold of explosives so quickly? It had taken him a full day to find a supplier. What did she do, drive round with a trunk full of weapons all the time? Back home she had a reputation for being psychotic, but no one was that crazy._

All these thoughts fired through his mind as he tried to think of a way to take back control of the situation. Back home when somebody discovered they had incurred the wrath of Kian Smith they had the good sense to cower or runaway. They did not go on the offensive with automatic weapons and explosives.

"Stevie go watch out for her." He snarled, waving his brother away, and then pointing to the youngest Smith.

"Craig, make sure you stay back there, if she gets passed Steve, blow his hand off."

He then turned his attention to Michael. Slamming the prisoner's phone onto the table. "Tell her to give herself up." He ordered as he pressed the speed dial.

Michael listened as the call went straight to voice mail. "I don't think she wants to talk." Michael murmured. Not surprised in the least that her phone was switched off.

Kian lent on the table, his head bowed, trying to gain control over his anger. Slowly he raised his head and fixed Michael with a piercing gaze, the expression on his face grim. "Maybe she'll want to talk when she hears you scream." He was stood up and backed towards the door holding a hand out for the remote control. Michael knew he had to put a stop to this train of thought immediately.

He turned as much as he could to watch what Kian was doing. "You do that and you'll never get out of here in one piece. You need to trade me for your safety."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief, as the man paused, just clear the door frame. "You need to let her see me, let her see you haven't hurt me." He tried to sound convincing edging towards what he wanted, they would have to untie him to take him outside. If he had his hands free and most importantly the C4 off his hand he was fairly confident he could take on at least two of these men.

Kian hesitated his thumb over the button that would at the very least maim Fiona Glenanne's boyfriend. He really wanted to cause her some of the pain that she caused him over the years.

"Maybe I'll let her see you die." He handed the control back to Craig. "Maybe if she gets to witness you die it'll slow her down enough to let us finish her off." He grinned.

Michael managed to hide his own smile. Anyone who knew Fiona would know killing him would not slow her down.

The was the sound of more shooting coming from outside. Kian froze in place thinking about the brother he had sent out there. "Craig, where's Steve? Can you see him?"

.

Fiona waited for her breathing to slow and become regular, she checked her guns, repositioned her bullet proof vest and made sure the spare clips for the handguns were easily accessible. This was it, she wouldn't think about what she would do if Michael was killed because of her failure to finish what she started eighteen years ago.

Thinking about 'what if's' was not going to help her get through the rest of the day. Once she was sure she had done as much preparation as she could bare to do, she peered out over the top of the skip. The bullets that came flying in her direction some of them richocheting off the skip caused her to duck back down. Cursing under her breath she dropped back out of sight and started to look for another way into the warehouse.

.

Craig moved further away from the office and looked down the steps to the warehouse floor. He could just make out his brother hidden behind a pile of old packing crates.

"He's fine." He called back, leaning over the railing trying to see where the woman was shooting from.

"Come back here and help me with our friend here."

Craig covered the prisoner from the door, while Kian cut the ropes that bound Michael's legs to the chair. Next the older man pulled the detonator cap from the C4 dropping it in to his jacket pocket, he had no intention on getting caught in an explosion by mistake. He then undid the handcuff from the chair, his plan being to handcuff Michael's wrists before untying the hand tied to the table. Up to now Michael had been the model prisoner.

Kian was on the righthand side of the table, pulling Michael's arm toward to where his left was still held securely on the table. Just as his left wrist was about to be clipped with the cuff, Michael acted. Yanking his right arm out of Kian's grip he sent it flying out in a backfist which caught Kian a stunning blow to the nose. Changing the angle of his attack he let his arm fold and used his elbow into the man's throat, then rotating his arm he finished Kian off by wrapping his fingers into the man's hair and banging his head into the table. As Kian fell to the ground Michael was already pulling the handgun he had noticed the man wore from under his arm.

Craig, standing in the door way was stunned at the speed of the attack, by the time he moved into the room his older brother had fallen to the floor. Michael dropped as close to the floor as he could using the table and the unconscious body as cover and from that akward position he opened fire.

A bullet hitting the wall very close to his head caused Craig to backtrack out of the door. If he hadn't seen it he wouldn't of thought it possible. Kian was the hardest man he knew, everyone they had any dealings with was scared of Kian, and Michael Westen had taken him down one handed. Not the smartest of the four brothers he stood unsure what to do next.

Steve Smith heard the shooting coming from upstairs and had to assume that some how the prisoner had got loose. He was trapped, did he go help his brothers and maybe let Glenanne sneak up on them, or did he stop her and maybe risk a bullet in the back from her boyfriend. The choice was made for him as he heard the soft patter of feet, turning he found himself mesmorised by a small object bouncing across the floor towards him. So focussed on what he now recognized as a grenade, he failed to see Fiona rise up from her new hiding place and shoot him in the middle of his chest.

Fiona waited a few seconds, when no more shots came her way she ran forward keeping as low as she could, as she passed the grenade she picked it up not pausing until she reached her next piece of cover. The grenade still had it's pin in place, helped with a strip of duct tape to make doubly sure it was safe. She had no intention of setting a grenade off so close to where they maybe holding Michael.

Putting the gun down for a moment, but keeping his eyes on the door, Michael felt about the back of his waistband until he freed the small bladed knife he kept hidden on the inside of his belt. Once he had it out he carefully reached up and cut his left wrist free. Hearing more shooting from downstairs he paused, when nothing more happened he quickly tied Kian's wrists behind his back. The man was already beginning to stir, before he came round completely Michael pulled the C4 off the palm of his hand and dropped it into Kian's pocket along with the detonator cap that had gone in earlier.

"Kian!" Craig called out, he was about to try and look into the office when he saw Fiona Glenanne running up the stairs at him. "Stop!" He shouted, firing a shot at the woman who had dropped down flat on the steps using them as cover. "Stop or I'll kill your fella." He pushed the gun into the waistband of his trousers and holding up the remote he pressed the button.

At the sound of the boom Fiona screamed like a banshee and came up firing, a gun in each hand. Craig Smith was almost cut in two as she kept firing until the guns emptied.

"Michael!" She stopped just short of the door to the room where the sound had come from. She didn't want to look, fearing what she would see. "Michael." She called out again softer this time. Still no response, hurriedly re-loading she steeled herself to look inside.

Kian Smith was lying on the floor his side ripped open by the blast from the C4, sitting with his back against the far wall, legs drawn up and covered in blood was Michael. It had been a good many years since he had been that close to someone hit by a bomb. His mind had flashed back to the various war zones he had been in throughout his life and was taking a moment to deal with the shock.

"Michael." She was at his side now, frightened that he had been hit in the blast. Her hands quickly but thoroughly checking him over. He brought his own hand up and patted her arm.

"I'm ok Fi." His voice was hoarse, he had Smith's blood on his face and round his mouth he half turned away spitting out the taste. He could hear faintly the sound of police sirens getting closer. "We should go." He used the wall as support to help him get to his feet. She wouldn't let go off him insisting on helping him down the stairs and back to her car.

.

She drove straight to her condo, luckily it was getting dark now and Michael's blood splattered clothing and face didn't show up to well. Once inside he went straight to her bathroom to shower. She found him one of the spare set of clothes he kept at her place and some fresh towels. Back in the kitchen she got two beers out of the fridge and sat down on the sofa waiting for him to come out. Giving him time to recover from having a body blown up more or less in his face. She too needed a moment, in fact as she sat waiting for him to come out her body began to tremble.

Finally after a long and thorough shower he stepped in to the lounge and saw her curled up on her sofa, looking worn out and frail, he noticed the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He gently lent over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders leaning forward he smelt the gunsmoke in her hair and kissed her ear lobe.

"It's ok Fi, we're safe now." He whispered the words softly, kissing her temple. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips.

She turned round to face him kneeling on the cushions her arms around his neck, her head resting on his chest. "I need to go home." She spoke so quietly he only just heard the words.

"Fi." He sighed, it was impossible. She knew that.

"Please Michael I need to say goodbye to her. One last time, please."

He shushed gently trying to sooth her, stroking her hair. "Let me see what I can do." He finally offered, she was scaring him a little now. He carried her to her bed and stripped off her shoes and got her under the covers. He waited until she had gone off to sleep and then placed some calls.

.

It was four o clock in the morning when Sean Glenanne was woken up by a phone call. He listened as Michael explained what had happened in the last few hours back in Miami. Once the call was finished he lay back down, he had to make this right. End it, for all their peace of mind. He waited a couple of hours and then put a call through to a man in Belfast who owed him a favour.

.

Bobby Smith was sat in the kitchen of his four bedroom detached house in one of the best suburbs of Belfast reading the Irish Times newspaper. He was waiting for a call from his brothers,they had rung him just before midnight to tell him they had the boyfriend and were just waiting for Glenanne to show her face. It should all be over soon.

Hearing his doorbell ring, he glanced at his watch wondering who would be calling at the house this early. He started to open his front door when he was knocked across the hall by two men wearing balaclavas pushing their way in, armed with sawn off shotguns.

"Fiona Glenanne sends her regards." One of the men said and then they both opened fire.

Sean was eating his own breakfast when he took a call from a man in Belfast. "The debt's paid Glenanne." The phone went dead. Placing the phone down on the table Sean continued with his meal. He had other debts to call in, his sister wanted to come home if only for a day.

.

A week later at a small cemetery just outside Dublin a small figure sat beside a gravestone. Hidden by a thick coat and a headscarf, the figure stayed there for nearly an hour. Eventually a tall heavy set man also dressed in very warm clothing walked to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry Fi, we have to go now." Sam Axe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she lent into him. "I'm sorry." He said again as they got into the car he had hired. "But it's too risky to stay. We have to get straight back to the airport now."

Back in Miami Michael was putting off a sociopath called Gilroy who wanted a meeting. He had no intention of doing anything else until he knew both Fiona and Sam were safely back from Ireland.


End file.
